Rectification of voltages from Alternating Current voltage to Direct Current voltage is very common since past many years. Diodes are the most common part, which is used for rectification of the AC voltage either in half wave mode or full wave mode. For Automotive Battery charging or powering some battery operated loads, there is a need to regulate the Direct Current voltage to a particular limit, which is known as regulation. For regulation, the controlling of the rectification using thyristors either series type or shunt type configuration are required. Shunt type regulators are more common in high power applications. However SCR based shunt type regulators are inefficient due to high drop in thyristors.
New trends in automotive regulator rectifier or battery charger are based on MOSFETs. These MOSFET based regulator rectifier or battery charger are much more efficient than SCR type. However, the efficient controlling of the RR i.e. regulator rectifier become a major concern in terms of voltage stability and thermal efficiency.
Similarly, prior art document US 2011/0241611 discloses a battery charger and a method to control the efficiency no matter how the power consumption of the battery or load is changed. The document discloses a timer based method of controlling the MOSFETs basically to bypass the unbalance phase voltage due to occurrence of transients between rectification and shunting mode. This technique was adopted primarily to enhance the efficiency of battery charger during the short period between rectification mode and shunting mode. However the method of controlling MOSFET using timer is not efficient in providing full control technique as the control of individual phase lost during timer phase.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide an improved regulator rectifier device to overcome the above mentioned drawbacks and/or to provide various other benefits and advantages.